


Little Fears - A Ficlet Collection

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Captivity, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Voyeurism, Web Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: A ficlet collection for The Magnus Archives, generally ranging from 0 to 500 words. Watch out for smut and darkfic.Update:This I Vow, Jon/Martin"Jon makes sure Martin is with him as they make their way out of the Lonely."





	1. Kept Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift to Nelja!

“Why are you complaining?”

Jon could protest that he isn’t. He keeps his complaints, many of them, to himself: he doesn’t talk about the webs that constantly hang in his way, doesn’t shudder away when too many limbs reach out to embrace him. They’re all part of his reality now, things he has to accept.

“I’m doing what’s best for you, you know.”

Jon knows. He knows that Martin has sacrificed his humanity to be able to protect him; it’s just that his sacrifices also include Jon’s freedom and autonomy. Jon could easily hate him for that, and sometimes he does.

“I just want you to be all right, Jon.”

But the thing is this: If Jon must be a prisoner, he’s rather Martin’s than anyone else’s.


	2. Minor Infringement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Martin attempt to defy the god that watches over them. Tim/Martin(/Beholding).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for dubcon (between Beholding and Tim/Martin).

Martin protests the idea first, so Tim backs off. But later it's Martin who turns the words between them into kisses, pulling Tim into a closet with him.

"Are you sure?" Tim asks him when Martin lets him up for a breath, even though he's already pushing Martin up against the wall. Martin shivers against him, nodding as he rests his arms around Tim's neck.

What they're doing is supposed to be blasphemy, a fuck you to the thing that holds them prisoner. But by the time Tim's trousers are down in his ankles and Martin has turned around to face the wall, Tim is starting to think that they're only playing themselves; his skin is prickling from the sensation of being watched, and he can tell from the tension in Martin's body that Martin can feel it too. That something is delighting in the sight of them, drinking them in.

Their unwanted god is only happy to have them perform for it.

Tim knows it, and he brims with helplessness and rage. But they have come this far already; all Tim can do is wrap his arms around Martin, and hope to make it good for him.


	3. This I Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon makes sure Martin is with him as they make their way out of the Lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift to Nelja, for a kissing prompt at Tumblr.

They are not Orpheus and Eurydice: as they walk through the Lonely, holding hands, Jon has to stop and turn to Martin every now and then, tip his chin up with his finger in order to look into his eyes. If he sees that they’re absent and distant, he takes Martin into his arms, holds him until Martin returns his embrace.

“Sorry,” Martin says after they have stopped for a third time, sounding ashamed. “It really had me, Jon.”

“I know.” He knows the Lonely may have Martin for a long time still; it has loved him for many months, and like all gods, it loathes to let go. Jon will have to be prepared to warm Martin up against its chill, chase away its misty touch.

He is ready to take on that challenge. He’s ready to victor.

“But I have you now.” He cups Martin’s chin, caressing the line of his jaw with his thumb as he kisses Martin softly on the lips. “And I will hold onto you longer than any god ever will.”


End file.
